487
by Mewachu
Summary: Sequel to Metallic limbs and Wet tears. This take place 5 years in the future, Giovanni goes through shocking experiences that will be sure to change his life forever. I'm terrible at summaries x3


Giovanni's POV

I don't think she ever noticed. Her bright joyful soul didn't understand sadness. Yes. Theres no way she knew, but she was the only thing keeping me sane. When I was only twelve, when my father and brother died, everything just seemed to fall into darkness. It was like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that I was living through, a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. She was the only one there for me, the only one who really cared. If she wasn't here I would've probably commited suicide long ago.

I loved my brother. We did everything together. We were twins, so he was the same age as me. He was smart. He always used words that I didn't understand. I think it was because that he read alot of books. He told me books were great, they were great to read when you were sad because its like they took you to a different world. I tried to read books after he died because I thought it would make me happy again, but they always reminded me of him and I cried for hours. Sleeping was my refuge. I like that word, he taught me about it. 'Refuge' a place where you can feel safe and free of all harm. He taught me alot of words, but I like refuge the most. I slept alot. Whenever Delia wasn't around I would just sleep. I loved to sleep. It was my only way of escaping reality. I wouldn't feel the pain of my bruises and scratches when I slept. I dreamt alot. Most of my dreams didn't seem to make sense. But thats alright, dreams arn't supposed to make sense. Sometimes when I'd dream, I could hear my brother's voice.

"Giovanni...I-I want-"

Everytime he tried to finish the sentence I woke up. Even now, several years since that incident and I never get to hear him finish that sentence. I turned seventeen just a week ago. My mother shouted at me, saying that its about time I got a job or she'd kick me out. I hate my mother. When my father and brother died she wasn't sad at all. She's a witch. I remember when my brother and I were young, we'd read books together on top of the hill looking down on the city. One book we read was about a girl who ran away from home and ended up in a world of fantasy. There was a witch in that story. My brother and I laughed because the witch looked like our mother.

On the day of my birthday, it was sunset. I wandered up to the top of that hill with several sheets of paper tucked under my arm. I sat down when I reached the top and stared at the beautiful sunset as I stared at the sheets of paper. Giuseppe always loved to read, so I knew he'd be happy if I wrote something for him.

"Casey breathed in, tasting the salty air as waves moved back and forth across the sand, soaking her toes. Her white dress slowly blew in the soft wind and her long strands of black hair joined in, dancing with her dress in the wind..."

x-o-x-o-x

The moon was high in the dark sky, I sat up in bed reading, my vision was blurred from drowziness. I kept rubbing my eyes, trying to make out the words. I was so tired...but I didn't want to sleep, not yet. The story was so good I didn't want to stop. My vision was so blurred that I couldn't make out the words at all. I sighed as I gave up and lied down, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

I heard his voice again. He was calling my name as I dreamt.

"Gio...Giovanni..." Something was different about all the other times, I could hear his voice much more clearly. It was almost if he was standing infront of me. "Open your eyes, Giovanni." It was like he was right infront of me, I wanted to open my eyes but I knew if I did I would wake up. But this didn't feel like a dream...it felt so real. I shuddered as I felt his warm palm against my cheek. I opened my eyes. I saw him. For the first time in five years I saw him. He had long brown hair, a little shorter then mine. Glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, but the one thing that stood out from everything else was how bright his eyes were. They were solid black, just like mine, but they seemed to radiate a certain aura.

"N-Nii-san..."

I brought my hand up to meet his. His skin was so smooth...this had to be real. I didn't notice, but I must've started crying because he was wiping tears away with his thumb.

"I missed you, Giovanni..." His voice echoed through the atmosphere. "You like that book, don't you?"

"What?"

"The book you've been reading, its good isn't it?"

"Oh...y-yes, its really good."

"I didn't get to finish it."

"Oh...thats too bad..."

"Its alright though, I finally get to see you again."

"Giuseppe...can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is...is this real?"

"...I don't know; Gio?"

"Huh?"

x-o-x-o-x

My eyes jolted open as I heard a huge crack of thunder soon followed by rain pouring down from the dark clouds. It was all a dream. My heart felt icy from the painful fact that none of it was really real. I repeated every word I heard him speak in my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair, my head ached. I tried to breathe properly; I tried to calm down. I turned my head to the bedside table to reach for the book, my eyes widened in shock. The book was gone. I leapt out of bed and opened the draw, it was empty. I left the book on the bedside table. Didn't I? I looked under my blanket, the book wasn't there either. I began trembling and finally walked out of my room with a quick pace, not bothering to close the door behind me. My feet were silent as I walked across the soft carpet. I opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the light. The tap felt cold against my hand as I turned it on, water rushing out. The chilling water filled in my cupped hands and I splashed it on my face, rubbing my eyes. I shivered intensely from the cold, but tried to ignore it. The sound of his voice echoed in my mind. "I...I want..." I ran my fingers through my thick hair, clutching my head. I had to be hearing things. "Nii-san..." I trembled in fright, looking around the room, but there was nothing there. "I miss you..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "No! You're not there! Go away!" I ran out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind me or turn off the light. My heart pounded in my ears and it got louder and louder. I tripped on a small table in the corridor, it fell and the vase smashed into hundreds of pieces. I landed on the carpet with a thud. I picked myself up off the floor and just kept running, I charged into my room, slamming the door behind me. I leapt into bed, wrapping the blanket around me like a safe cocoon. I tried to breathe, slowly calming down. I didn't want to go to sleep again. I was afraid I'd see him again. I felt pitiful. Scared of something that wasn't really there, something that was all in my head. I'm seventeen for Arceus' sake. Just...pitiful.

x-o-x-o-x

"Vanni...you look terrible...did something happen?"

I felt terrible. I hadn't slept at all since last night, you could tell from the look in my eyes too. "Yeah...something happened..." I paused, and she stared at me curiously, waiting for me to continue. "Delia...I saw him Delia, I saw Giuseppe."

"What? I don't understand..."

"Giuseppe. I heard him speaking to me, it felt so real...but he wasn't there..."

"Oh Gio, you're so silly! You must've been dreaming!" She laughed cheerfully. That was so like her.

"No. I definately wasn't dreaming..."

"Huh?" My icy tone caught her attention immediantly.

"I...I don't know whats going on...but he was definatly there...I could hear him perfectly..." My hands started trembling, remembering last nights events.

"Vanni...y-you're scaring me..."

I don't remember what happened after that...all I know was I felt a sudden shock rush through my body and all I heard was Delia's surprised voice when everything suddenly turned black. 


End file.
